


Wolkenbrecher

by Maline



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Sharwarma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maline/pseuds/Maline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS zur After-Credites Shawarmaszene] Tonys scharfem Auge entgeht nichts. Auch nicht die Tatsache, dass Bartons letztes Stündlein geschlagen haben muss. Man klaut Natasha Romanoff nicht einfach das Essen vom Teller, ohne wenigstens ein Körperteil dabei zu verlieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolkenbrecher

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diesen One Shot bereits auf fanfiktion.de gepostet, wollte aber jetzt mal mein Publisher-Bereich erweitern. Ich hoffe hier finden sich auch ein paar Leser für meinen himmlisch leichten Zuckerwattefluff ohne sonderlich viel Handlung und Sinn. Würde mich freuen :)

Eigentlich könnte man es eine Unverschämtheit nennen, nach einer Alieninvasion einfach in ein Restaurant zu marschieren und zu erwarten, dass die Inhaber einem tatsächlich irgendetwas auftischten.  
Hätte. Könnte. Zwei Worte, die noch niemals im Wortschatz eines Tony Stark vorgekommen waren.  
Mit genügend Geld kaufte man sich sogar das Recht auf Unverschämtheit.

Zum Teufel aber auch, er hatte den Restaurantbesitzern so viel Trinkgeld im Voraus bezahlt, dass sie die ganze Bude generalüberholen könnten und dann immer noch vier Monate Urlaub auf den Bahamas drin wäre. Oder auf Bora Bora. Oder wo auch immer diese Leute samt ihrem Shawarma her kamen.  
Vielleicht würden sie dort auch gleich lernen, wie man das Zeug etwas genießbarer machte. Gut, man konnte das Shawarma essen, keine Frage, aber irgendwie hätte Tony sich das alles … heroischer vorgestellt. Oder wenigstens schmackhafter.

Den anderen unfreiwilligen Teilnehmern ihrer kleinen zusamengewürfelten Selbsthilfegruppe für Superhelden mit mehr oder weniger stark ausgeprägten Komplexen schien es ganz ähnlich zu gehen.

Der Captain hatte noch keinen Bissen von seinem Shawarma gegessen und stocherte lustlos in einer Portion Pommes herum. Der ganze Knoblauch musste für seine antiquierten Geschmacksknospen der wahre Overkill sein und seiner verkniffenen Miene nach zu urteilen dieser verdammt enge Spandexanzug vermutlich wahnsinnig im Schritt kneifen. Selbst Bruce, der aussah wie vom Hulk einmal durchgekaut und ausgespuckt, aß nur mit mäßiger Begeisterung und wirkte eher so, als hätte er eine Dusche dringend nötig. Oder einen Mittagsschlaf. Oder am besten einen Mittagsschlaf in der Dusche. Allein Thor schien nicht wählerisch zu sein. Während alle anderen noch an ihrem ersten Teller herumpickten, hatte er schon sein drittes Shawarma in der Mangel.

Im Gegensatz zu all diesen gestandenen Männern, fiel auf, was Natasha Romanoff doch für verdammt gute Tischmanieren besaß. Besonders für jemanden, der einem Mann vermutlich anstandslos seine Kronjuwelen abhacken würde, sobald er ihre Schuhe kritisierte. Vielleicht hatten das Frauen auch einfach nur an sich...  
Wie sie die Gabel hielt, obwohl alle anderen Anwesenden ihr Essen mit bloßen Händen zerpflückten. Wie sie sich die Hände an der Serviette abtupfte, die über ihrem Schoß ausgebreitet war, obwohl an ihrem staubbedeckten und durchgeschwitzten Outfit wirklich nichts mehr zu retten war. Sie wirkte tatsächlich wie eine wahre Lady, solange man ihr kein Messer in die Hand gab, mit dem sie einem die Halsschlagader aufschlitzen konnte. Oder einen Löffel. Wer wusste schon, was sie alles mit einem Löffel anstellen konnte. Vermutlich kannte sie allein schon 45 verschiedene Wege einen Mann mit einer Papierserviette umzubringen…

Dass Barton beim Essen das linke Bein auf ihrem Stuhl abgelegt hatte, schien sie hingegen nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Vermutlich genoss er bei ihr irgendeinen abgedrehten Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen-Bonus.  
Als Clint sich unverhofft jedoch vornüber beugte und mit den bloßen Fingern ein Stück Tomate von Natashas Teller angelte, war Tony sich sicher, dass das letzte Stündlein des Kerls geschlagen hatte. Bonuszuschlag hin oder her, Barton war so gut wie tot. Oder zwangskastriert.  
Der BlackWidow klaute man kein Essen. Schon gar nicht mit den bloßen Fingern!

Tatsächlich hielt Natasha mitten im Essen inne und verfolgte mit Argusaugen Clints Finger, die sich geradezu aufreizend langsam seinem Mund näherten, ehe er die Tomatenscheibe darin verschwinden ließ. Selbst sein Kauen wirkte herausfordernd.

Tot. Eindeutig tot.

„Scheiße…“ Knurrend sank Clint noch immer kauend in seinen Stuhl zurück und rutschte unwohl auf der Stelle hin und her, als fände er keine bequeme Position. Augenscheinlich war er noch gänzlich unwissend über seinen baldigen Tod.  
Wie Romanoff es wohl anstellen würde? Würde sie ihm den Löffel durchs Auge bis ins Hirn rammen oder ihm einfach nur das Genick brechen? Oder stand sie mehr auf die langsame Folter, bei der Clint wimmernd bekennen durfte, dass es falsch gewesen war, ihr das Essen zu klauen. Mit bloßen Fingern!

Natasha, zuvor wie versteinert, regte sich plötzlich und ließ ihre Gabel sinken. Ihre Augen hingen noch immer an Barton, doch die steile Falte, die sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen gebildet hatte, war selbst quer über den Tisch zu erkennen. Okay, das würde ganz großes Kino werden.  
Eigentlich tat der Bogenschütze Tony leid. Er hätte ihn vorwarnen können, den armen Kerl. Aber andererseits…  
Let The Show Begin!

Auch Clint schien mittlerweile endlich Natashas Blick bemerkt zu haben. Er sah auf und … lächelte. Ein etwas krummes Lächeln, das nicht einmal annähernd verbergen konnte, dass ihm sein Bein den Sprung durch die Glasfassade eines Hochhauses noch immer verdammt übel nahm. Den gesamten Weg hier her hatte er einbeinig zurückgelegt, weil sein Knöcheln und Knie vermutlich bereits auf die Größe von Honigmelonen angeschwollen waren.

Die Falte zwischen Natashas Augenbrauen hatte mittlerweile die Tiefe des Mariannengrabens erreicht, während sie Clint einen Herzschlag lang unbewegt anstarrte. Im nächsten Moment hob sie die Hand um…  
...die Kellnerin zu rufen?

Tony Stark traute seinen Augen und Ohren nicht, als Natasha Romanoff die Kellnerin zu sich winkte und anstatt das nächstbesten Schlachtermessers zu bestellen, lediglich auf Clints Bein deutete. „Haben Sie Eis? Könnten Sie mir einen Beutel voll bringen?“

Und als die Kellnerin tatsächlich nur wenige Augenblicke später mit einem durchsichtigen Plastikbeutel voll Eiswürfeln zurückkam, nickte Natasha ihr dankbar zu und parkte den Eisbeutel direkt auf Bartons Knie.  
„Nur Idioten springen mit den Füßen voran durch geschlossene Fenster“, murmelte sie beinahe lautlos, während sie Clint mit mahnendem Blick strafte, der bei jedem anderen wohl noch immer einen qualvollen Tod vorhersagt hätte. „Man könnte meinen, du hättest seit Krasnojarsk was dazu gelernt.“

Clints einzige Antwort bestand abermals aus diesem schiefen Lächeln, dieses Mal jedoch breiter und mit diesem weichen Zug um die Mundwinkel, der jede normale Frau wohl in den nächstbesten Zuckerschock versetzt hätte. Nicht, dass Natasha Romanoff auch nur in Ansätzen so etwas wie eine normale Frau war. Für sie war diese Art von Lächeln vermutlich nur ein weiterer Punkt auf ihrer "Dinge, weswegen ich Männer umbringe"-Liste.

Bartons Lächeln verzerrte sich tatsächlich zu einer Grimasse, als Nastasha das Eis etwas zu fest auf sein Knie drückte und ihn abermals strafend anfunkelte: „Idiot.“

Als sie ihr Gesicht jedoch von Barton abwandte, schien ihre finstere Miene für einen Sekundenbruchteil zu zerbrechen und einem nachgiebigen Schmunzeln Platz zu machen, das man in Natashas Gesicht niemals vermutet hätte. Es war beinahe, als zerspringe eine sturmgraue Wolkendecke, um einen schmalen Sonnenstrahl zum Vorschein zu bringen.  
Doch dieses Lächeln, das ihre Züge so unerwartet erhellte, wehrte nur einen Herzschlag lang. Nämlich genau so lange, bis Natasha Tonys Blick bemerkte. Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich ihre Miene wieder und der Sonnenstrahl wurde erneut von dicken grauen Wolken erstickt.

„Was?“

„Nichts.“

Tony Stark stopfte sich sein gesamtes Shawarma in den Mund, um das Grinsen zu verbergen, das sich einfach nicht mehr aufhalten ließ. Bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit würde er sich in ein paar S.H.I.E.L.D.-Akten und die E-Mail-Postfächer der Witwe und des Falken hacken und hoffentlich ein paar Dinge darin finden, die zu geeignetem Erpressungsmaterial dienen würden. Nur für den Fall, dass Natasha versuchen würde, ihre Drohungen ihn umzubringen doch in die Tat umzusetzen.

 

oooOOOooo

~ Fluff-Ende ~

oooOOOooo


End file.
